We are Demons
by TheMarphasChappers
Summary: To this day, he could not say if it was Coincidence or Fate that brought the four of them together. But one thing is for sure, you don't fuck with the D Brothers or their Big Brother fucks you over five times as hard.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Blue Exorcist.

Summary: To this day, he could not say if it was Coincidence or Fate that brought the four of them together. But one thing is for sure, you don't fuck with the D Brothers or their Big Brother fucks you over five times as hard.

* * *

 **Ace**

Ace meet him on his seventh birthday.

Like every year on that day, Ace could not help himself but to go into one of the run down pubs and ask.

"What would you do if the Pirate King had a Child?"

Like always, they started to bed mouth the late Pirate King, his "supposed" child and any Woman "foolish" to chary said child.

Ace could remember that he was about to snap and attack them when suddenly.

BAM!

A fist collided with the counter, silencing the whole pub. Ace and the other patrons turned to the source of the noise.

The man, no. Teen who hit the counter stood and looked at the people around him, his eyes found Aces only for a few seconds but that was all It took for Ace to see it.

The older boy had the same eyes as the ones he saw in the mirror, the same eyes as himself had. But it were the words the blue eyes teen spoke that cemented some of Aces future decisions.

"Will you assholes shut the fuck up?! Nobody here asked to be born, we just were. There is no such thing as a "Demon Child'" he spat. "and even if there was." here, blue eyes meet wide gray ones. "We all are responsible for our own decisions "Demon" or not. Don't pin the sins of the Father on a innocent child that might or might not have been born. He or she never asked for it!" he ended with feral snarl. And Ace swore he briefly saw BLUE flames nick on the older teens skin.

From there on it was all a little blurry, the patrons of the pub attacked the teen who in turn fought like... a-a demon.

It was wild and feral, without style but still strangely beautiful to watch. The drunk idiots did not stand a snowballs chance In hell against a teen, not even half their age and were utterly destroyed in seconds.

Ace did not know why, but from this day on he followed the older teen every step he could.

 **Rin**

At first, Rin did not know what to think of the boy who started to follow him after the incident in the pub.

'The late Pirate Kings son... hmm?' He mussed to himself. He had known in the moment he meet the boys gray eyes, too dark with anger and hurt for one so young, eyes so like his when he was that age but much, worse, that the question the kid asked was not hypothetical but personal and serious.

The nearly dead look in the kids eyes at the casually slurred words from the patrons. That was what made him act. Rin always had a temper, no doubt thanks to his unusual parentage. The words, spoken by the drunk idiots made him lash out like it did not in a long time. They made him so, so angry that he nearly lost the thigh and hard won control over his flames and made him open his mouth to say what he wished someone had said to him when he was that age.

After everything was said... and done, after the patrons of the pub lay on the floor, black, blue and bleeding but still mostly alive. Rin had to say, that he did not regret it, not a little bit. Even if the kid started to follow him like a shadow after that.

He took the time and studied the child, to get to know the little guy without him noticing and he had to say, the boy reminded him of a strange mix of himself and his twin put in one body. The kid was smart for his age just like Yukio had been but it was obvious that nobody really bothered to teach the little raven head more than necessary. He had a fiery temper like Rin himself as showed at the kids frustrated expression every time Rin busted his attempts at spying but the manner he held himself was more like a feral animal than a human which spoke volumes of the kids guardians of he had any.

Personally Rin found the boys attempts at stealth amusing and strangely endearing. Again, it reminded him of a much, much younger Yukio. The little Yukio and somewhat naive boy who still looked up to him as big brother and role model when they were Kids. Even though the boy, 'Ace' he mentally corrected himself, was much more jaded that he himself had been. Probably because he had Yukio and the old man and Ace seemed to be alone.

Knowing as much as he know about Ace, through asking around here and there. It was no surprise to Rin when, after two months of "discreet" spying. The seven years old sprang out of a bush, snarling like a wild animal and at the end of his patience to demand answers.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!?"

Rin just put his hands into the pockets of his pants, his relaxed before he spoke. "Why did I say what?"

"Don't play dumb! Why did you say that stuff back at the pub?!" The boy demanded, a pipe raised above his head, ready to attack or run should Rin try anything.

Rin just looked into the boys eyes before speaking. "You are his child, right? You are younger than you should be but I can think of no other reason for your question." 'Or the look in your eyes.'

The boy stiffened, and his eyes widened. And Rin had to admin, seeing the seven or so years old recoil as if hit broke something in his heart. "What of it...?"

The half-demon forced himself to keep his face relaxed as he started to walk, making Ace raise his pipe again. Only for the boy to blink owlishly as the older walked past him, deeper into the forest of Mt. Colubo.

Warily, Ace started to follow him again, always slightly behind him and his pipe at ready.

Rin throw a glance over his shoulder before he started to speak. "There was once a Demon King..."

 **Listening**

Ace looked up when the strange teen started to speak.

"who fall in love with a Human woman..." and so he listened. He listened to a tale, so similar to the one the Jiji told him about his parents it was scary. A tale of a great and terrible Demon King who fall in love with a Demon Huntress, going so far as to give up his plans to conquer the mortal plane for her. Only for other Demon Hunters to come and take the woman away to burn her at the stake as Witch for carrying the Demon Kings child. About how the Demon killed hundreds of people in what was later called the "Blue Night" with his signature blue fire in order to let the Ex-Huntress escape and how the woman later died in child birth, giving birth to twins. One half-demon the other completely human.

"The Half-demons powers were sealed by his older Demon brother. But everyone forgot that even with his powers sealed, he still had demonic blood in him. Demons are naturally possessive and protective of everything they consider theirs. He would start fights when the other children picked on his younger twin. Getting called things like Demon, Devil, devil spawn and the like in turn.-"

"That kid was you, wasn't it?" Ace finally interrupted, looking up at the older teen.

The older male looked at him and into his eyes. The corners of his mouth turning up in a slight smile. "I know you were smart."

Ace looked at the other raven head and scowled "I don't need your pity!"

The older male turned around again and continued walking. "It's not pity... we are... alike kid. I just..." he trailed off and shook his head.

Ace only starred wide eyes at the others back before he came to a decision. 'Maybe...' "Oi! What is your name?"

The teen stopped again and looked over his shoulder, a slight grin on his lips, showing a little bit of fang. "Okumura Rin, yours?"

Ace caught up with the other and looked up, into Rins intense blue eyes. "Portgas D. Ace."

 **Sabo**

He meet Rin, four months after Ace started his "more strange than usual" behavior.

Sabo know immediately that something was... not wrong with his best friend, but that definitely something happened on Ace's birthday. Firstly, his best friend was not hurt like last year or any other time the raven head would go looking for a fight. Secondary, the slightly older boy was quiet, quieter than usual.

Sabo at first, shrugged it of. He thought his Friend would go back to normal if given some time. But after four months of strange behavior and questions about stealth. The seven year old x-noble had enough and demanded answers.

Ace looked at him, uncharacteristic nervous, hell. He even bit his lip like a shy little girl before finally. "Alright, follow me." Ace waved him to follow and started to run deeper into the Forest of Mt. Colubo.

As he followed Ace, Sabo was pretty sure that he never sat foot in this part of Mt. Colubo. With good reason to, really. Firstly, it was part of the territory of the Tiger Lord. Secondary, it was pretty much the only area on the whole mountain that was 90% swamp so they had to hop from log to log until they came to a long pier.

Sabo looked at the... house at the end o the pier and then back at Ace. His face speaking volumes of what the blond thought.

"Since when does a Witch live here?!"

Not an unjustified question. The hut at the end of the pier could only be described as stereotypical Witch hut. It was somehow halfway integrated into what had to be one of the biggest trees in the whole forest. The part that made it recognizable as hut... or rather house was standing on stilts over the swamp was made out of mostly wood with a porch in front and stairs leading to the pier the two were standing on.

Ace, for some reason, bit back a snicker at the question but just made his way from the pier, up the stairs to the porch and knocked at the door.

"Just a second!" came a male voice from the inside and he could hear the footsteps of the stranger as he made his way to the door. 'So not a Witch then?' the blonds shoulders relaxed a little at that.

He had expected a lot of as the door opened... a teenage male wearing a pink ruffled apron was NOT one of them.

 **...Home?**

Rin blinked as he saw not one but two brats standing at the door of his humble home. But shrugged it of, figuring the blonde was Ace friend, Sabo. "Yo, Ace." he greeted and waved the two in. Leading them into a cozy looking living room. "So..." he trailed of, looking from Ace to Sabo and back.

Getting the hint, the young raven head rubbed the back of his head, a slight blush on his cheeks. "That's Sabo... my best friend. Sabo that is Okumura Rin my..." He trailed of, not knowing where to put the parental teen.

Sabo, seeing his friends struggle, stepped forward and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to met you Mr. Okumura, as Ace said. My name is Sabo." The blonde started with a grin, minding his manners. "So... you are the reason for Ace's school girl behavior?" He asked, ignoring the indignant 'HOY!' from his fuming friend.

Rin shook the Sabo's hand. "Just call me Rin, Ace does to. And yeah, I suppose I am, he sucks at sneaking around doesn't he?" the older male asked with a grin.

Sabo nodded mock sagely. "yes, yes he does."

"Fuck off you assholes!" The raven head hissed.

Rin just waved him of before going into the Kitchen. "I'm cooking right now, one of you set the table yea? The cutlery is in the first drawer on the far right."

At the mentioning of cooking, Ace perked up. Rin's cooking was the best he ever had, the young D would go so far as to call it God like, also. With Rin, he never had to eat as much as usual, probably because of the strange powder he always spreads over the food. "Alright!" Ace leaned his pipe on the wall, prompting Sabo to do the same before he walked into the Kitchen and sat the Table like Rin showed him with the help of his Blonde friend.

It was not long later that Rin served the food.

Sabo looked at the strange creation that looked like straps of bacon wrapped around something and at the strange white sprinkles on top of it. "What is that?"

Rin looked at Sabo. "Hm? The food or the powder?"

"Both." The blonde replied immediately.

Rin rubbed the back of his head. "Ahh... the food is called Gotcha Pork Roast [*] and the powder is a tasteless supplement powder I came up with[*]. Since I landed here I found that I developed a very strong Metabolism and noticed that Ace had the same problem. So I added it to his food to when ever he eat here. And well, I thought you may be the same." The older teen explained.

"So that's why I don't have to eat as much with you as by the bandits!" exclaimed Ace as he looked at the can with the powder In new found fascination, a little drool starting to leak from his mouth at the sight of Rins food.

Sabo starred wide eyes at the food, and then started to drool as he finally noticed the heavenly smell.

Rin just grinned at the two. "You can start to eat, I'll be in a second." he said, stood up and made his way to the fridge.

They did not have to be told twice, the smell was just to heavenly to resist and both started to eat.

As soon as the food touched Sabos tongue he moaned like the scant clad woman in the abandoned corners of Gray Terminal when ever they disappeared there with one man or the other, idly noting that Ace did the same but with a bright blush on his cheeks.

It was the best food he ever ate, not even the food he got when he was still a Noble could be compared to this heavenly delight of a meal.

After the first bite, all bets were off and all table manners forgotten.

Rin just watched the two boys with a soft smile on his lips. It had been two yeas since the incident that send him to this world. It was horrible at first, but after a time it hurt less and less and finally started to heal, four months ago when he meet Ace. 'Maybe...' he thought, still watching the two. 'landing in this would is not so bad anymore.'

* * *

*] It was noted that Rin is/was an avid fan of Manga and he loves cooking, so it would not surprise me if he was the kind of person who read Shokugeki no Soma and then try to cook the things in the Manga for real.

*] Agian, Rin loves to cook and in contrast to the popular believe, I don't think that Rin is the stupid twin, I just think that Rin puts his smarts in other areas such as combat and cooking so I don't think it would be too difficult for him to come up with a formula for the powder.

Question of the Chapter: Love interest for Rin?  
Should there be a Love interest for Rin? He is seventeen right now, and will be twenty when Luffy comes and thirty around the time canon starts so I'm a little at a lose if I should do a pairing in this story or not. Also I should probably say that I'm a slash/yaoi fan as well as hetero pairings so pretty much everything open there.

Next Chapter: Big Brother or Father?


End file.
